Lionet Souma
Lionet Souma is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Leo Minor in the 21st Century, and is the best friend of Pegasus Kouga. Souma can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Name: Lionet Souma Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Lionet Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 15-16 Power Ranking Physical Appearance Souma is a lean-built young boy of average height with spiky orange hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. When he isn't wearing his Cloth, he wears a black T-shirt with forest-green cargo pants held by a leather brown, silver-buckled belt around his waist, a pair of black wristbands around his wrists, and dark brown shoes with thick black soles. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, dark green outfit. Personality Souma is Kouga's best friend, and a very lively individual with good communication skills, even being charismatic in conversations. He is playful, gentle and cheerful in nature, and has a good sense of humor even in the most difficult situations; which along with Kouga, makes him the comedic relief of the group. However, when he becomes angry, he gets obsessed with defeating his opponents at all costs and cannot be controlled, making him more merciless and dangerous to everything around him, including his friends and comrades. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: As a Saint of Fire, Souma can create, shape and manipulate the element of fire. For offensive purposes, he can shoot fireballs at his opponents, create walls of fire to trap his targets, or magnify his melee blows for greater effect; for defensive purposes, he can create fire shields to block attacks or cover himself in fire to withstand extreme heat the size of an exploding bomb. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Because of his mastery over fire and heat, he is very resilient to all forms of heat substances, like when he survived having his entire body covered in lava at the Fire Ruins. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Souma is a adept practitioner in unarmed combat, using the fire generated by his element to enhance the power of his punches alongside kicks, elbows, and headbutts. Immense Speed: Souma can move at high hypersonic speeds, capable of running at certain gaps to catch his opponents off-guard and find an opening to attack. When utilizing the Seventh Sense, Souma can move at the speed of light within mere seconds, keeping up with Gold Saint-level opponents for a considerable amount of time. Enhanced Strength: Like many Bronze Saints, Souma's physical strength is quite high; enough for him to break through solid rock and metal, as well as cause a large crack through the ground via a single punch. Enhanced Reflexes: Souma shows exceptional reflexes, able to dodge attacks from the likes of Sonia, Mycenae, Loge, and even the Four Heavenly Kings after awakening his Omega Cosmo. Enhanced Durability: Souma is quite durable with the Lionet Cloth; he has withstood blunt force attacks, lacerations, high-caliber bullets, falls from great heights, explosions, dangerous temperatures, and some forms of lethal toxins without giving up the fight. Enhanced Endurance: Souma has high levels of physical endurance and stamina, being able to remain active in battle for considerable amounts of time. Keen Intellect: Souma has an average level of enhanced intellect; showing the ability to deduce his opponent's capabilities through observation and come up with a plan to counterattack. Immense Cosmo Power: Even though he is a Bronze Saint, Souma possesses very high amounts of Cosmo that is at the caliber of a Silver Saint. His Cosmo is orange when exerted. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Souma has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, atomic manipulation and destruction, and nature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Souma unlocked his Seventh Sense while attempting to save Sonia from being killed by the Scorpio Gold Cloth (due to her unstable Cosmo). *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo" born through friendship and hope. It allows one to push their Cosmo beyond its limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Souma, alongside Kouga and the other Bronze Saints unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against the Four Heavenly Kings, also allowing them to awaken their Omega Cloths through the Macro Cosmo. Techniques Flame Desperado (Flame of the Wild West): Souma charges his left fist with Fire Cosmo and hits the opponent with a devastating punch that sends them flying. Lionet Burning Fire: Gathering a large amount of flames into his fist, Souma unleashes a steady stream of fire at his opponent from a distance. It is quite similar to Kouga's Pegasus Ryusei Ken in some ways and more similar to Dorie's Cerberus Hell Flare. Lionet Bomber: Souma covers his whole body with flames and then uses his right shoulder to tackle his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the head-on impact, the fire that surrounds Souma is able to pass onto the opponent, consuming their body and injuring them with severe burns. Originally a technique of the previous Lionet Saint, Ban, it was taught to Souma by the former Unicorn Saint, Jabu, after he found and saved the young Lionet Saint in the desert. Souma has commented that this is his strongest technique. Lionet Explosion: Souma creates a massive fireball in front of him, then starts rotating to gain strength and momentum, and launches the fireball against his target. Lionet Flare Storm Bomber: Souma rises in the air, bursts into flames and drops on the enemy like a projectile, creating a fiery explosion on contact with the target or with soil, incinerating everything around. It's a technique that combines his Lionet Bomber with Yuna's Storm Tornado. Lionet Burst Flame Bomber: A more powerful version of Lionet Flare Storm Bomber combined with his Lionet Omega Cloth. The development of this technique is very similar to the version of Souma's technique Lionet Bomber; Souma bursts into flames and bombards his target with his right shoulder. Weaknesses *Water Cosmo *Has a hard time controlling his emotions when angered Equipment Lionet Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth consists of red-orange armored platting, that fully covers his upper chest with the center bearing the eyes, nose, and fangs of a lion, leaving only his stomach exposed, both shoulders, most of his forearms and legs, an orange-red headpiece that bares the Leo Minor's face on it, and a metallic orange-red belt around his waist. Several orange gems appear on parts of the Cloth, and a pair of three small claws on the Cloth's knuckles, which similar to that of a lion's. Whenever he burns his Cosmo, he gains a pair of three claws, similar to the ones on his knuckles, on his feet. When not in use, Souma stores the Cloth in a Lionet Cloth Box. Lionet Omega Cloth: During the battle against Hyperion, Souma's Cloth is totally destroyed as they desperately try to defeat the Class-1 Pallasite. As they get up and burn their Cosmo once more, they reach the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening their true Omega. Souma's Omega Cosmo covers almost 100% of his body, still leaving his stomach exposed, with the upper chest still being protected, a pair of wings have sprouted from his back, golden inlays being added to the Cloth, the Cloth's shoulder platting have changed shape, and a Lionet (or Leo Minor) symbol has appeared on his chestplate. Relationships *Southern Cross Kazuma - Father (deceased). *Kouga's Group **Pegasus Kouga **Aquila Yuna **Dragon Ryuho **Wolf Haruto **Orion Eden **Apus Sachi **Emma **Aria **Raki **Selene Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Kouga's Group